Anyssa is injured!
In this one scene episode, Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson is taken to the hospital after the brutal beating she suffered at Jennifer Barrett's hands! Scene Outside of the Atchley Mansion. Jennifer is standing over Anyssa Forson, who was just beaten up by her. JENNIFER (triumphantly): That will show you that I mean business! (she brutally kicks her) I am JENNIFER BARRETT! I am more important than you are, you stupid shyster! (She sees the family running to the scene, everyone is livid with rage) DYLAN: STOP RIGHT THERE, JENNIFER BARRETT! JENNIFER: And what if I don't?! DYLAN: Then we will call the police on your sick ass! You evil woman! JENNIFER (lying): Well, I think I will just HAVE to call the police on your cousin! She attacked me! SHEILA: Are you out of your damned mind?! CRAIG: Nice try, bitch! That will not work! JENNIFER: Oh, really? CRAIG: I caught every second of your brutal assault on Anyssa with this camera! JENNIFER: Oh, please! Nobody will believe you over me! CRAIG: The camera does not lie, Madame! I have it all on record! JENNIFER: Oh really? Well, then, I demand to have that tape, right now! CRAIG: Well, you are not going to get that tape! JENNIFER: I want that tape, RIGHT NOW! And I will get it! ABBY: You are a vile woman! JENNIFER: I don't give a flying damn what you think! I am absolutely perfect! ABBY: I called the hospital. We need to get her there immediately. SHEILA: I called the police too! (Jennifer, panic-stricken that her crimes are exposed, tries to run) JOLIETTE: Get back here, you evil woman! COURTNEY: You will not get away with beating up my friend! SERENA: I will make you suffer! ANNGELIQUE: You will pay for this! JENNIFER: Spit it out of your backside, all of you! (For good measure, and out of sheer evil pleasure and maliciousness, she kicks Anyssa again!) ANNGELIQUE: Damn you, bitch! I WILL DESTROY YOU! JENNIFER: Ha! You will lose! I ALWAYS win! ABBY: The ambulance is here! Out of the way everyone. (Abby and the other paramedics help get Anyssa in the ambulance) AARON: This time you went WAY too far, Jennifer! You are DOOMED! JENNIFER: Fuck you! SHEILA: You will pay for this! Mark my words, Barrett! You are FINISHED in this town! When we are through with you, you will know what it is like to be destroyed by the Harper family! JENNIFER: I did in your stupid sister, and it will be easy to destroy the rest of you! DYLAN (in a cold voice): You think so, do you?! I highly doubt it! This family is a lot stronger than you think, Jennifer Barrett. Only your delusional little mind would think that you can demolish us, but when you finally come out of the little bubble you live in, you will find that you cannot get high-handed with the Harper family! You will be destroyed one day, you wicked woman, and it will happen, mark my words! You will find that the Harper family will not be trifled with! (The group silently goes back into the mansion, as they prepare to be with Anyssa. Jennifer doesn't care! She saunters off as if nothing was wrong.) DYLAN: Who calls Sam and Lahoma? ASTRID: And Susie?! SHEILA: I will call Sam and Lahoma. You take care of calling Susie, Dyl. (She dials the number of Sam and Lahoma Lucas. No answer, but she leaves a message.) DYLAN: I will call Susie. SHEILA: Sam, Lahoma, this is Sheila Watkins. Please give us a call as soon as you get this message. Anyssa was assaulted and attacked. She is in the hospital. Please call me when you get this. Thanks. DYLAN: Susie? Is this you? SUSANNAH (voiced by Stacy Edwards, she is not in this episode): Dylan, what's going on? Are you all right? DYLAN: No, I am fine, hon. But this isn't about me. It's about Anyssa. SUSANNAH: What happened? DYLAN (his eyes in pain): She was attacked and assaulted here at the Atchley Mansion. She is on her way to the hospital. SUSANNAH: Which one? DYLAN: Mass General. Abby Stevenson went with her. SUSANNAH: Do our parents know? DYLAN: Sheila left them a voice message to call her. We'll hear from them, I am sure of that. SUSANNAH: All right. Ellen and Patrick and I are on our way out. I hope she is all right. DYLAN: Me too. (He disconnects the call.) BRYAN (angered): I want to file charges against her! DERICK: I will get them filed, Bry. No worries, all right? ANNE HAMILTON: I will prosecute this one, all right? If I can't then I will get Camilla Abbott to do so. (Enter Camilla) CAMILLA: I will take care of this, Anne. No worries on this one. BRYAN: Thanks, guys. (The group gets ready to go to the hospital. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell